


Handsome As The Devil

by MB234



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB234/pseuds/MB234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock/Reader; It's just another long night at the office when Matt senses something...different in the air. Sexual tension and smut ensues. Two (or more) part imagine, please comment if you like! Matt/Reader smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt’s senses were so acute that he often times had block out nearly everything he perceived just to be able to think. Even sitting in this meeting with his law firm coworkers he could hear a mouse in the basement of the building, chewing at a bit of drywall and squeaking enthusiastically. He felt vibrations skitter through the air as a delivery truck rumbled down the street three blocks over. Matt flexed the roiling muscles in his shoulders, in his back, trying to ground himself here, in this uncomfortable chair, going over New York State indictment law. His jaw clenched as he slowly drew his senses in close, forcing himself to focus only on the room around him. He’d been succeeding when he’d first caught that scent lingering in the air, delicious and so tempting. He thought it was a mistake, a blunder, but his senses didn’t lie to him, they never had. The sensual perfume teased him, a scent that he recognized from experience, but that was unique to each individual.

 

_Arousal._

A  _woman’s_  arousal, thick in the air, cutting through nearly everything else in the room. He knew Foggy was looking at him expectantly, as if he’d just asked Matt an important question, but all Matt could think of was that scent and it’s implications.  After a pregnant pause Matt gave his friend a quick, non-committal answer that seemed to satisfy the man, who probably presumed that Matt was listening for his next crime bust. With his curiosity peaked and the attention shifted from him, Matt used his senses to slake his burning acquisitiveness. There were two women in the room with him now, Karen and you. He listened briefly for Karen’s heartbeat and found it steady, rhythmic; vacant of the hallmarks of arousal. Cocking his head, now very intrigued, he listened for your pulse. His lips quirked when the heavy hammering of your heart and the quick huffs of your breath met his ears.

 

You were aroused by him? Now that was interesting.  Of course he knew the smell of your skin, had memorized the pattern of your footfalls, the way your hair would swish against your shoulders as you walked. He'd familiarized himself with all these aspects of you, mostly because you'd spent so much time together, because you were friends. But now, as he was faced with the undeniable signs that you saw him as something beyond colleagues, something arousing, he couldn't help but respond in kind.

 

Somehow that thought, those subtle promises of _more_ , awakened a heat deep inside him, an eroticism that shocked him with its intensity. Experimentally he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, revealing the tanned, muscled skin of his forearms to your gaze. His coworkers would think nothing of it, it had been a long day after all, and they’d assume that he was simply letting loose at this late hour. But it wasn’t their judgements he was interested in, it was yours. A purely male satisfaction thrummed through him when he heard your gentle exhale, followed swiftly by the scent of copper in the air as your cheeks heated. Your reactions to him were captivating; he’d almost never studied someone so closely but he found himself enraptured by the way your body responded. For a moment Matt let his mind wander to fantasies of you wrapped around him, your skin like silk as it brushed against his flesh, your hair entangled in his fingers as he pressed his lips to yours. Would you sigh against his mouth and shudder in his arms? Would you let him take the lead, as he so loved to do, or would you wrestle for control in a sensual dance of passion? And the taste of your arousal- now that is something he’d gladly die for.

 

For Matt there was nothing comparable to being buried between a woman’s legs. Yeah, sex was amazing, and with the right person it was downright cataclysmic, but there was something about kneeling between his lady’s parted thighs, her legs hooked over his shoulders, kissing slowly down her trembling limbs until he reach her core, teasing her with his tongue and very gentle teeth until she was practically weeping for him- then, and only then, would he give her what she so desperately wanted. There was an intimacy in that, the likes of which he’d never experienced during any other passionate act, which aroused him down to his very center. Shit, there was no other way to say it, he fucking  _loved_  going down on women. The pure sensory experience of tasting that sweet, undiluted arousal on his tongue, of pressing his fingers into her tight heat, feeling her strong muscles clamp around his digits while he lapped at her clit, hearing her answering cries as she neared her orgasm.  _Mmm_ , there was absolutely nothing better.

 

Lost in thought, Matt licked his lips and was almost immediately besieged by another wave of scent, this one more powerful than the last. He could almost taste it on his tongue it was so palpable in the air. Your arousal was teasing him mercilessly, driving him to an edge he didn’t even know existed. If he’d had less self-control he would have said screw it, swept you off to his office, raised you onto his desk and had his way with you. But as much as his now throbbing body ached to do just that, he wouldn’t. He had too much propriety for such a thing.

 

Suddenly you shifted in your seat, uncrossing your legs, sending a blissful surge of pure lust his way. He drew in a breath, savoring the unique, womanly spice that was all you, his eyes sliding closed of their own accord. The movement was just a gesture, an uncontrollable reaction, but it comforted him nonetheless, made him feel as if he could focus on just that delicious scent, memorizing it, cataloging it. It made his blood boil through his veins and his body heat.

  

Propriety? Was there even such a thing? All Matt could think about was you, the rasp of your silky dress shirt against the wool of your skirt, the sound of your thighs pressing together, as if you could control the desire Matt knew was burning out of control in your nearly trembling body. He could practically feel the warmth of the blush that graced your cheekbones. Oh, he longed to trace the planes of your face, to feel the length of your hair run through his fingers, to learn your luscious curves.

 

When you softly excused yourself, your smooth, caramel voice like a balm to Matt’s very soul, he found himself suddenly anxious to follow your echoing footsteps as they left the room. He could wait no more than just a few moments before citing a mild fictional ailment and trailing behind, finding you staring out the dirty window near Karen’s desk. He drew up behind you carefully, almost afraid he’d spook you away. He caught the way you shifted your hair to the shoulder furthest from him, baring your slender neck to him- a sign of desire?

 

“Long night?” Matt asked, his voice low and tinged with just a hint of want. He could perceive the barest trace of a smile curling your lips simply from the way the air shifted around your face. That small flicker filled him with an unexpected happiness.

  
“Oh yeah,” You huffed, uncrossing your arms from your middle and resting them on the window ledge, where your fingers busily picked at the already chipping paint, “I just can’t seem to focus in there.”

 

“Me either,” Matt replied, shifting closer, close enough that he could feel the heat of your body like an open flame, “Wanna get out of here?”

 

He heard you draw in a surprised breath, and was more than pleased to sense the flood of desire through your body as you turned to face him, practically humming with pleasure.

 

“Your place?” You asked, your voice husky, a grin coloring your words.

 

Matt felt an answering smile curve his lips, his own heart suddenly hammering in his chest at the things your voice did to him. He paused for just a moment to enjoy the spark of attraction sizzling between you two.

 

“My place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is guys, chapter one! I hope you liked it!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mood Board for this Chapter: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146732604864/matts-senses-were-so-acute-that-he-often-times


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn’t quite remember the exact moment you realized that you were attracted to Matt Murdoch to an almost embarrassingly intense degree. Maybe it was the first time you’d made him laugh, like really laugh, his head thrown back and his mouth curved in a wide teeth-baring smile as lighthearted peals of delight tumbled from his lips. You couldn’t stem the balmy warmth that had bloomed in your chest at that, glad that you could help him shift, however momentarily, the weight of the world from his already overloaded shoulders. Or maybe it was the time he’d found you in a back room of the tiny rental space the firm occupied,  broken hearted as tears shimmered in your eyes. They’d tracked slowly down your cheeks, each drop that hit the screen bearing the text from your now ex-boyfriend telling you, quite inelegantly, that it was over hitting you like a bullet in your chest. He’d crouched low beside your curled form and asked so gently, his voice almost a whisper, if he could be so bold as to help you dry your tears. You’d nodded numbly, a strange flutter wreaking havoc in your belly as he’d paused his task to trace a lightly shaking thumb across the outline of your lips, almost as if he were trying to memorize their shape, their softness.

 

Mostly though it was the little things; the way he’d rasp your name, his voice tinged with fatigue or happiness or something else that you wouldn’t, you couldn’t, name. It was the shape of his broad shoulders as he sat hunched over huge stacks of documents, his sleeves rolled up to reveal small, teasing glimpses of his brawny forearms, the muscles that rippled under his skin surprising you with their strength despite his deceivingly sedentary lifestyle. It was the way his tongue would flick at the seam of his lips while he gathered his thoughts, so simultaneously arousing and delicious. Or maybe it was his eyes.

 

At first, his unfocused gaze had unnerved you, set you on edge, but the more time you spent with him the more it had ceased to disturb you and had begun to endear him to you. Slowly you discovered that you felt incredibly free with him. You could fully relax, the crushing pressure to act a certain way while in the public eye slipping away, allowing you to truly enjoy the comfort of Murdock’s calming presence. Between his post as Daredevil, which you'd discovered he occupied as the result of a rather awkward accident, and his budding law firm he had little free time to spare, but what he did have he opted to share with you. You’d spent more time with him than you could count, and from the very beginning you’d enjoyed a light, flirty rapport, tinged with moments of intense deepness. You’d converse for hours about every subject imaginable, discussing your dreams, hopes and even your worst fears before one of you would make a decidedly naughty joke and you’d dissolve into fits of giggles. But sometimes you just liked to sit together, to soak up each other’s presence. A little while ago you’d found several books-on-tape that you’d taken to his place to listen to, novels by an author you’d recently discovered was a shared guilty pleasure of yours, and you’d sit, beers in hand, sipping lazily as the masterfully crafted words washed over you.

 

Tonight you and Matt were doing exactly that; enjoying a few hours of solitude together and relaxing from a long day in the office with one of the novels you'd brought. After you'd hastily excused yourselves from your tedious meeting you had gone to his place, where you’d promptly shed your office outfit and changed into the workout clothes strewn haphazardly at the bottom of your bag, your ensemble now consisting of a pair of tight spandex shorts and a soft tank top. You'd completed your look by throwing on one of Matts button-downs, this particular one was light blue and worn in, it’s loose fit somehow perfect. If he had any opinions about this choice of attire he didn't say so, but you thought you saw him smirk and raise an eyebrow when you plopped yourself onto his sofa, wearing his shirt with one of his beers in hand. You grinned innocently up at him even as a strange thrill fired through you, watching as he grabbed a bottle for himself and joined you on the plush cushions, his head falling back against the arm rest and his legs splaying wide.

   
You were settled so that you and Matt's bodies faced each other as you both lay on opposite ends of his threadbare couch, your legs crisscrossed to share the limited space, your own slender limbs taking up considerably less room than his long, thickly muscled ones. You didn’t mind though, you loved the shape his spread thighs made, the inviting, blatantly masculine stance making your blood race through your veins. Although the action of sharing a couch with Matt was familiar to you, there was something different in the air tonight that made your breath catch in your throat, your pulse race, and your eyes unable to stray from the long lines of his limbs. A heated tension, a throbbing spark was sizzling between you and it had you both keyed up. You had to work to slow your heart rate so that Matt wouldn’t ask questions, though you were nearly positive he’d already somewhat caught onto your habit of flushing with arousal each time he was near. It was impossible that he hadn’t; your pounding heart sped up uncontrollably every time his teasing fingers brushed the skin of the calf that lay closest to where his hands were folded in his lap, both of your legs crossed tantalizingly before him as your ankles sat propped up near his shoulder.

 

When his thumb reached up again and not-so-accidentally traced from the curve of your leg, over the back of your knee to your mid calf, sending tingles skittering across your skin, you didn’t even try to stop the hammering of your pulse. You could admit that it was useless. You had begun to suspect that he was toying with you, intentionally brushing any exposed bits of skin he could reach to get a reaction out of you, and when his thumb skimmed your tingling flesh once more you thought your suspicions were confirmed.

 

Smirking slightly you tipped your beer back, draining its contents in one long, final pull. You plunked it down onto the floor beside the couch and stretched languidly as the alcohol settled warmly in your body, a pleasant buzz coloring your thoughts, relaxing you further. The book-on-tape played on, the narrator’s smooth lilting voice painting vivid pictures in the static air.

 

With alcohol emboldening you, you suddenly decided that two could play this game he’d started, and you teasingly ran the tips of your toes across the nape of Matt’s neck, watching with quiet satisfaction as his eyes slid closed and he tipped his head to the side, allowing your light touch to skim further along his skin.

 

“What, my feet don’t smell?” You asked coyly, flicking his ear with your big toe and watching a smile curve his lips.

  
“Mm no more than most people’s,” He answered in that gravelly voice, clearly pleased with your mock gasp of indignation. As if seeking to make reparations, he curled a large hand around the gentle arch of the foot that was touching him, his strong grip starting to massage the taut muscle there. His touch was steady and sure, seeking the sorest spots, knowing exactly where to sweep a pressing thumb or swirl soothing fingers, “But your feet are so beautiful that I don’t even notice,” He said quietly, his brow furrowing as if he were surprised at himself for saying this, “So delicate…”

 

He trailed off, his gaze intent on the swell of your ankle, sweeping up to the curve of your calf, even skittering across the firm, shapely muscles of your thighs. You knew that even though he wasn’t seeing in the conventional sense, his perception was somehow a million times more intimate than a simple glance could ever be. You colored slightly under his intense scrutiny, wondering fleetingly if he could sense the hot, blistering arousal beginning to kindle in your core, then blushing further when you reminded yourself that he absolutely could.

 

“You know, the woman’s body is a true thing of beauty,” He began, his voice low and thrumming, captivating you in such a way that the audio tape currently playing paled in comparison, “And you can tell much about that body simply by learning the curves of the ankle.” The fingers of his other hand lightly traced the swells and dips of your appendage as he spoke, delicious tingles radiating from his touch, making you wish that his fingers were learning some of your other, more provocative curves. You bit your lip, your teeth worrying the delicate skin there as your breathing shallowed and lust settled low in your body, making you squirm slightly and press your thighs together. The tension in the air was tight, pulled so taught that it could snap at any second. When his tongue licked at his bottom lip, just the way you loved, you felt that spark coil hotly around you, making you dizzy with want. You were about to beg him to touch you, to kiss you, anything to relieve the throbbing pressure between your legs, when a very unexpected sentence playing from the audio tape caught your attention.

 

_His strong and gentle hands began to stroke me, followed quickly by his hands, his lips, his tongue._

 

Woah, where had that come from? For a split second you had been sure that those wicked words had come straight from your own carnally inclined thoughts, but you quickly realized that they were disembodied, coming from the dusty cd player perched precariously on a bookshelf near the couch. Surely Matt had heard it too, and judging by the nearly undetectable blush gracing his cheekbones he was traveling the same line of thought. His stroking fingers paused their teasing movements on your heated skin as he tilted his head, listening.

 

_He was slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down my body, down…_

Oh shit, this book had a sex scene! Realization dawned abruptly and a sultry heat spread through your cheeks in embarrassment. Why hadn’t you checked before you rented it? You gasped softly as Matt's' strong, calloused hands suddenly curled around your shins, his balmy touch now feeling more sensual, more  _right_  somehow.

 

“I-I can skip this part if you want, if it bothers you…” You stuttered, trailing off as you were suddenly devastated by the way his stubble rasped jaw clenched, a few strands of loose hair falling onto his forehead. Damn, he was so handsome.

 

“No, I-” He paused, a small smile curving his lips before he continued, his voice huskier than before, “I like it. I like listening to it with you.” As his simple confession rang in your ears you realized that all of your flirting, all of your gentle teasing and subtle hints hadn't gone unnoticed- they might've even been reciprocated. You moaned lightly as both of his hands moved to rest higher on your legs, his long fingers almost reaching your knees. His palms were warm, comfortable against your skin.

 

“Me too,” You said, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you bit your lip, sure that your cheeks probably permanently stained red by now, “Matt…” His name falling from your lips was just a murmur, but it was tinged with arousal and unspoken invocations of want. You itched to cover his palms with yours, to trace up the thickly corded muscles of his arms, to learn the planes and edges of his imposing form. The dark blue t-shirt that graced his upper body molded deliciously to his broad shoulders and defined pecs, the hem riding up to reveal the taut, tanned skin just above the waist line of his sweatpants, offering teasing glimpses of what lay beneath those layers of clothing.

 

_Tantalizingly, unbearably slow, he moved to where I needed him most. Hot breath rasped my searing skin…_

“Do you like slow, teasing touches?” He grated, his voice merely a rasp of delicious, sinful sound, “Or would you beg for me,” He stopped himself for just a moment, his lips quirking as his question moved from safe rhetorical ground to explosively literal territory, only resuming when he sensed that you liked where he was headed, “Would you beg me to go faster?”

 

 _Fuck_ , hearing those words fall from his lips was like a memory straight from fantasy, so sensual that you barely masked the shaky moan that erupted from you in response. You couldn’t believe he was actually asking this, that he could possibly be as interested in you as you were in him. All uncertainty was knocked from your mind as his hands slowly swept up your legs, coaxing your ankles to uncross and your thighs to part for his seeking fingers. Obeying his silent imploration, you shifted so that your feet lay on both sides of his hips, your body fully open to him.

 

“Slowly at first,” You replied breathlessly, your hands unclenching from where they held the edges of the cushion under you in a white knuckled grip, slowly rising to skim the dips of your waist and swells of your breasts. “But I wouldn’t be able to handle too much teasing. My patience is embarrassingly thin.” You confessed with a grin, satisfaction thrumming through you at his answering smile, one that could only be described as devilish.

 

“Maybe we should test that patience then,” He rasped wickedly, shifting forwards so that he sat up on his knees between your parted legs. You couldn’t tear your eyes from him as he raised one of your limbs so that it rest on his shoulder and pressed an open mouth kiss to the smooth skin of your ankle. A strangled moan fell from your lips as he so slowly began to make his way up your calf, your body trembling with desire.

 

“Matt-” You gasped when he reached your thigh, your head falling back as he suddenly nipped at the sensitive skin there, flicking his tongue to soothe the bite he’d made.

 

“Begging so soon?” He questioned. You didn’t have to look to confirm the smirk that colored his teasing voice.

 

“Mm not yet, but keep that up and I will be,” You purred, your words coming in a lust-tinged rush. The palms that were fixed to your breasts began to knead the aching flesh there, the resulting sharp waves of pleasure muted by the layers of your bra and tank top. Matt suddenly realized what your hands were busy doing and quickly maneuvered up your body, his movements tinged with the fluid grace that is gained with diligent training, easily capturing your wrists in one of his large palms and raising your arms over your head.

 

“As much as I like you touching yourself,  _I_  want to tease you,” He rasped at your ear, his breath fanning hotly over your skin, “For as long as you can handle. Preferably all night,” You moaned loudly at that, bucking your hips up sharply, loving the way his big, hard body pressed against your own smaller form. “And only when you’re throbbing, shaking, begging me for release will I give you what you want.” He punctuated his declaration with the flick of his tongue against your neck, sending tingles skittering down your spine.

 

“P-please, Matt,” You keened, grinding your throbbing sex into his hardness frantically, searching for any kind of delicious friction as lust moved hotly through your veins. You felt him smile against your neck before he thrust his hips into yours, his heavy weight pressing into you delectably, making you moan again.

 

“Beg me just like that,” He husked, his breath sending tingles down your spine as he ran his free hand up the curves of your body, “You drive me insane. All day I can smell you, your arousal spiking whenever I’m near. I can practically  _taste_  you on my tongue; it’s so heavy in the air.”

 

 _Shit_ , you hadn’t realized he knew, though it was ridiculous to think that he hadn’t noticed. The thought of him struggling to focus in the office, his erection huge and throbbing as he picked up the sweet scent of your lust in the room had a fresh wave of want crashing over you.

 

“Every time I got turned on, you knew?” You asked, your curiosity peaking, burning right alongside the arousal in your veins.

  
“Every time,” He replied, nuzzling your neck, his stubble teasing your sensitive skin, “Do you know that I had to leave the meeting tonight because I could tell you were thinking about me, wanting me? You were so damn close but I couldn’t touch you, couldn’t taste you.”

 

“You can now,” You said, your voice sounding huskier and more confident than you’d ever heard it, “Please Matt, I  _need_  you too.” He growled against your skin, the sound rumbling through his chest, almost palpable to you.

 

“Say that again.” He commanded as he nipped at your neck.

 

“I need you, Matt! Please touch me, kiss me. Please…” You punctuated your beg with an upwards tilt of your hips, rubbing your sex against his bulging erection. You were rewarded with his strangled groan as he slipped his hand to your nape, clutching you to him as he bucked against you hard, his mouth trailing up from your neck to capture your lips in a bruising kiss. You whined softly against his mouth, loving the hot, sensual slide of his tongue, the feel of his lips rasping against yours shockingly new but undeniably right. You groaned, wanting so badly to touch him, but he still held your hands above your head, his grip unbreakable. The sensation of not being able to feel him like you wanted, combined with being wholly at his mercy somehow made you burn hotter for him, your sex throbbing and dripping in response.

 

Your kiss was passionate and intense, your head swimming as the pure, male scent of him enveloped you, his large strong body curving around yours. How had you gone so long without kissing him like this? It was all you wanted to do from now on. You muttered small begging’s between kisses, feeling the way his lips would quirk in a smile every time you moaned into his mouth. Finally, in answer to your urgent pleas, he moved the hand he had at your neck, his steady fingers tracing the dipping swells of your curves, pausing only momentarily to cup your aching breasts before moving on in his explorations. He broke away from your lips reluctantly to trail his mouth after his hands, treating every inch of your skin with reverence and blatant curiosity. He took his time, clearly enjoying both learning your body and teasing you mercilessly. You squirmed and arched to his touch, his name a frequent occurrence in your pleadings. Soon his fingers found the hem of your shirt and made quick work of the garment, his deft hands removing the button down, tank top and bra he’d managed to unclasp during his study of your body in one smooth move, revealing more of your heated skin to his hungry touch.

  
“Don’t move your hands,” He rasped as he pressed a small kiss to your collarbone and moved his palm slowly down your raised arms, where it joined his other hand at your waist, “Or I’ll tie them up so you can’t.” The thought of being bound for him, your body vulnerable to his teasing touches, made you moan again and rub your thighs together, desire sparking hotly in you.  He smiled wryly and leaned in to nip at your ear.

 

“Or should I do that anyway?” He husked, his hot breath wreaking havoc on your lust soaked senses. A vehement yes was forming on your lips, but you reconsidered when you realized you didn’t want his touch gone from your body for even a moment.

 

“Later,” You rasped with a smile as you bucked your hips up into his lustfully. He chuckled knowingly, his hands roaming down to grip your thighs as he began to kiss down your chest.

 

“Right now you need something else, don’t you?” His voice was low and tinged with a devilish want. There was a wicked edge to his smirk that made lust coil hotly in your belly.

 

“Yes,” You gasped out as his mouth suddenly captured one of your throbbing nipples, his tongue flicking deliciously against the sensitive peak, “Ooh, Matt, I can’t take much more, please!”

 

“Patience,” He murmured wryly against your skin as he continued his descent, pausing to kiss along the dip of your hip bones before he hooked your shorts and panties with his thumbs and pulled them off together in one swoop. Once your body was naked before his gaze you shivered wildly, your arousal spiking under his appraising scrutiny.

 

“Fucking beautiful,” He grated, sweeping his palms down the taught muscles of your thighs. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and settled between your hips, kissing languidly at your trembling skin, “You are absolutely stunning.”

 

“How would you know if I’m beautiful?” You teased, trying to bat away the fierce twinge that had twisted your heart at his words, “I could be hideous and you’d never know.” You said as the craziness of your current situation sank into your mind. You had _Matt Murdock_ between your legs, smiling as he kissed at your thighs, and you wanted him bad. Jesus, did you want him.

 

“Oh I’m sure you’re beautiful,” He replied, his lips moving deliciously close to your throbbing core, moving away just when you thought he’d indulge you in a toe curling lick, “I can tell by the way your skin smells, and the fall of your footsteps.” He kissed your other thigh, his lips sending tingles skittering across your skin, “I can sense it in the way you bite those exquisite lips of yours, or how you put your hair up after a long day at the office,” Another kiss along your skin, “I can hear it in the way men’s pulses speed up as they pass you when we walk together on the street. I’ll admit I am jealous that they can see you so easily, but then I listen to the way your body responds to me, and I feel better.”

 

“Oh yeah, major plus side.” You replied, thinking of the way just smelling your arousal had set him on edge, “You’ll always know if I’m faking too,” You smiled as you spoke, loving the way his crooked grin lit up his face.

 

“You won’t ever have to fake with me babe, that I promise you,” He said, so damned cocky that even as you tried to stir up some indignation, his statements just endeared him to you. As you dug your toes into his back in mock incredulity you realized that his claims belayed that he just might want more with you.

 

As you laughed together at his words, the ease of the moment reminded you that this wasn’t just anyone between your thighs right now, this was a friend. You knew him, you _liked_ him, and you wanted more with him too. As his tongue flicked along your skin you realized suddenly that you were about to get it.

  
“Matt,” You murmured, worrying your lip as nerves fluttered in your belly, “I want this with you, I want to be with you. Not just right now, but from now on.” You finished quietly, holding your breath as you anticipated his answer.

 

He paused his languid kisses along your skin to regard you, undoubtedly measuring your heartbeat and breathing. “You mean that,” He said after a moment of judging your truthfulness, “You really want to do this with me?”

  
You nodded, frozen in place as nervousness skittered in your body, “I do Matt. Do you?” Your voice was nearly a whisper as you finished but you were sure he could hear you.

 

A huge, bright smile lit up his face not even a moment after you’d finished your question, a responding relief shattering the icy trepidation rushing through your veins as he spoke. “I would love for you to be mine,” He grated, a new heat coloring his features as he reached up to grasp one of your hands in his, lacing his fingers with yours, “And for me to be yours.”

 

Your heart flipped in your chest as he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to your lips, his hand threading through your hair to clutch you to him. You hadn’t realized just how much you had wanted that acceptance from him, how much you had craved it until you’d gotten it. As you broke apart, your foreheads touching, you were grinning like a couple of teenagers, nearly giddy with excitement. He lingered at your lips, placing a few more smaller kisses on your mouth before stirring between your legs, his hands moving across your skin with more purpose, as if sensing your still rampant arousal roar to life.

 

“Now,” He began, settling back between your thighs and once more hooking your legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward, his breath hot against your throbbing core, “How about I show you why I’ll know you’re not faking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's gonna be at least one more part, possibly more, but for now please enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for your all kind words, and as always, please let me know what you think! Thanks!
> 
> Mood Board for this Chapter: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/146733018194/chapter-2-you-couldnt-quite-remember-the-exact


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was bathed in sensation, he was reveling in it; in the sweet scent of your arousal spread tantalizingly before him as he knelt between your slim thighs, in the thundering of your heart as it pumped madly in anticipation, in the impatient dig of your toes into his back. He was nearly overwhelmed by his senses, drowning in the rampant evidence of your desire for him, and dear God, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

He pressed his lips to the warm, smooth skin of your inner thigh, teasing you mercilessly, knowing your patience was razor thin. He listened to your breath hitch as he kissed just above your spread sex, mere centimeters away from your throbbing center. You huffed out a frustrated breath when his attention was once again fixated so close to where you needed it most, but still not quite giving you the satisfaction that you craved. He smiled against your trembling flesh, flicking his tongue to taste your sweat slicked skin, basking in the purely carnal reactions of your body. 

  
Only when he heard your soft, breathy whimpers, pleading him so sweetly, did he finally move to your core, sensing with lustful satisfaction the way you held your breath, your heart racing impossibly faster as you awaited his sultry kiss. Smiling slightly, loving your reactions to him, he ran his tongue up your weeping folds, just one long lap up your sex, pausing to swirl around your throbbing bud of nerves. At that first lick of your flesh he couldn’t stop the low groan that erupted from him, your taste so intensely arousing that his cock pulsed in response. The thought of your strong, tight muscles clamping around him as he thrust into your hot core had him bucking against the couch, hard as rock for you.

 

Just that simple lick had you arching your back, moaning wantonly as pleasure flared through you. Matt smirked at that; he  _knew_  it’d be like this with you, that you’d be so damned responsive to his every touch. Experimentally he ran his tongue up your folds again, slower this time, his swirl around your clit pressing harder, his tongue pushing deeper into your core. He was rewarded with a low, keening moan and an attempted buck of your hips.

 

He tightened his hold on you, flicking your clit with his tongue fast and hard, loving how you writhed beneath him. Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, earning a sharp cry and a desperate plea from you. So fucking responsive.

 

_Amazing._

 

As much as he wanted to play that out, to tease you with small doses of pleasure, you were moaning so prettily that he just couldn’t help himself. He had to taste more of you.

 

He set in on your flesh hungrily, growling as he pressed his mouth to your sex, flicking his tongue rapidly against your pulsing clit, occasionally dipping into your core. You writhed beneath him so much that he had to wind his arms around your thighs to keep you in place, allowing him to lick as he liked. You moaned loud, a wicked curse slipping from your lips when he held you firmly in his arms, no doubt blisteringly aroused by the simple incarnation of bondage. That revelation had been a pleasant surprise. Matt was no stranger to bondage himself; he loved to spend an afternoon with a woman bound to his bed, her helpless to do anything but give in to his teasing touches along her heated flesh, but it had been a long time since he’d found a willing partner, and the thought that  _you_  would be interested in that, crave it even, made him throb with want.

 

Clamping your thighs tighter, loving how you squirmed in response, Matt sped up the flicks of his tongue, alternating between wide lapping strokes and firmer, concentrated swirls. Occasionally he dipped his tongue deep into your core, lapping at the delicious arousal there, wanting more of it on his tongue. He couldn’t stop flicking your clit, enraptured by the sexy purrs that erupted from you as he leisurely licked you.

  
“Matt,” You gasped, his name in your lusty, breathless voice making arousal flood his own body, “Your fingers, please, I need your fingers,” You moaned, trying to roll your hips enticingly. Matt paused his ministrations for just a moment to consider before replying.

 

“You’ll cum to fast, love,” He rumbled, kissing at your trembling thighs, “And I’m not done with you yet.”

 

“Ooh,” You moaned sharply, your head falling back and your chest heaving, “I won’t, I promise, I promise,” You groaned as you bucked your hips wildly, your arousal spiking, “Please Matt…”

 

A smirk curved his lips at your heated pleas and after a brief reconsideration he acquiesced, the desire to feel you clench around his digits over shadowing his reluctance, but that didn’t mean that he intended to let you climax anytime soon.

 

When he slowly sunk his digits deep into your throbbing pussy his own hard cock twitched in response, imagining the heavenly, tight heat of your inner walls clenching around his shaft instead of his fingers. You moaned wantonly, vehement ‘thank you’s’ joining the chorus of your near constant moans. After giving you a moment to adjust he began to gently pump his fingers in and out of your core, moving slowly, letting you feel the thick slide against your sensitive walls.

 

He listened intently as you responded to his every action, noting how a warm blush would spread across your skin and your sheath would tighten when you neared orgasm, knowingly backing away when you got too close. Your frustration was nearly palpable to him; it crackled heavily in the air and manifested in the way you pressed your heels hard into his back, in your wracking moans as you writhed beneath him.

 

You had joked that he would always know if you were faking, but what you didn’t know was that Matt absolutely loved this, the sensual act of licking your throbbing sex. He could spend hours with his mouth on you, never tiring of your little gasps and low moans. If you hadn’t cum yet he’d simply continue until you did, and then keep going. And with the way he was listening so intently to your lust soaked body, there was no way you  _wouldn’t_  cum under his ministrations. You simply didn’t _need_ to fake it.

 

At the thought of your fiery orgasm budding deliciously on his tongue Matt growled with want and doubled his efforts, intent on ringing that intense, sharp pleasure from your sweet sex. But not before he teased you some more.

 

* * *

 

_“How about I show you why I’ll know you’re not faking it.”_

 

He’d set your blood afire with that simple sentiment, and holy hell had he delivered. Your body was trembling under the ministrations of his deft fingers and tongue, your desire burning hotly as he licked your throbbing sex. You weren’t sure exactly how long his talented, sensual mouth had been on you, your lust soaked mind was far too preoccupied to bother with such extraneous information, but you were positive that this was the longest you’d ever been eaten out. And he seemed to be enjoying it immensely; every time you gasped and moaned he responded in kind, expertly reading your body, knowing just when to ease up, when to bear down. He was teasing you mercilessly, keeping your body teetering on the edge of a blissful, powerful orgasm, and he fucking _loved_ it.

 

You moaned when suddenly, impossibly, his touch quickened, the wicked flicks of his tongue more purposeful, the curling slide of his fingers seeking your most sensitive spots. You groaned, your quivering body twitching beneath his strong hands as your pent up release built further. _Fuck_ , it was so good, the thick press of his fingers fast and so perfect, his flicking tongue hitting your clit just right; you really didn’t think you could hold back for much longer, and your resolve to try was slipping away as you neared your trembling peak.

 

“Matt,” you warned, your voice breaking as he didn’t slow his ministrations, his touch relentless, pushing your body to strain, to work against the inevitable. “Oh _fuck_ ,” You grated when he sucked your clit into his mouth, the warm suction combined with the rhythmic pounding of his fingers almost proving too much for your overloaded body. You bucked your hips sharply, your efforts finding no purchase against the iron bars of his arms. The heady sensation of being confined, being controlled, had you burning hotter, making you give in completely to Matt’s wicked touch. Suddenly you found yourself just a hairs-breadth away from that burning release you craved so badly, your body locking as you almost flew over that throbbing, blissful cliff. You just needed a few more seconds….

 

Matt abruptly ceased all of his attentions on your pulsing core, a sexy grin curling his lips as he rasped, “I’m not done with you yet…” Without warning he flipped you both over on the couch so that he lay on his back beneath you and you kneeled over him, straddling his face. The new position sent a fresh wave of want crashing through you, any residual chagrin at your thwarted orgasm forgotten as he settled you over his hot mouth once more.

 

You rest your palms on the couch for support, not trusting your shaking knees to hold you up as Matt’s sinful tongue resumed its perfect motions against your throbbing clit. Your head fell back as you felt Matt’s hands begin to slide slowly up your body, his deft fingers exploring every inch of you. He ran his palms up the flare of your hips, slowly tracing the dip of your waist, finally settling at your chest to cup your aching breasts, his thumbs rolling your hard nipples deliciously.

 

With his hands occupied, your hips were left free to buck and writhe as much as you pleased, and you did, undulating on the hot press of his tongue as you spiraled quickly towards a blistering release. You ached so much it almost hurt; you _needed_ the sweet, hot orgasm that was so damn close, but continued to elude you. With one hand remaining at your breast, tweaking and kneading, Matt’s other hand trailed back down your body, memorizing your curves before it dipped to your sex. His long, slender fingers found your dripping core once more, his digits sinking into your pussy with ease. This time, as you quickly got close you _knew_ you couldn’t hold back. Your body was shuddering, the throbbing tension wracking through you pulled taught, like a live wire about to snap.

 

“Matt, oh shit,” You moaned, trying to warn him so he could stop, or keep going, anything, “Oh, I’m gonna-, can I, please...” You broke off, unable to form complete senses as lust ran rampant through your body, your core clenching around his fingers, your sex tensing to cum. Matt broke away from your pussy for just a moment, his own breaths coming fast, his chest heaving.

 

“You want to cum for me?”

 

“Yes!” Was your immediate, enthusiastic reply, your hips bucking sharply again, your sex mourning the loss of his perfect tongue, “Please Matt, please, I can’t take any more.”

 

“Then cum for me, cum now,” He commanded, setting back into you hungrily, his tongue flicking against you just right, his thrusting fingers pressing deeper inside you, his hand that was busy at your breast kneading your pliant flesh in a way that had you panting, absolutely lost in the pleasure rushing through you.

 

“Matt!” You screamed, undulating on his tongue, riding the sharp, hot waves of pleasure that crested deep inside you, your pent up release rolling on and on. He didn’t slow his purposeful motions, his tongue flicking faster than ever, his fingers thrusting harder. You bucked down onto those digits, into his wicked tongue, your pussy fluttering as you moaned wantonly, the blistering force of your release shocking you. When you began to come down, exhausted and absolutely spent, Matt slowly halted his frenzied movements, gently withdrawing his fingers from your dripping center and pressing languid kisses to your still trembling thighs. You collapsed into him, moving down his body so that you were settled in his lap, your chest pressed up against his as you gasped in trembling breaths. His arms enfolded you easily, sweeping the sweat soaked hair from your neck and trailing gentle fingers down your spine.

 

“Holy shit Murdock,” You rasped into the warm skin of his neck after pressing a few soft kisses there, “You weren’t kidding about that whole faking it thing, I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life. And to think, the devil made me do it,” His gentle laughter shook the both of you and you felt a thrill run through you at making him smile.

 

“Well I think you screamed so loud all of Hell’s Kitchen heard you,” The wide smile that curved his lips colored his teasing words, lending the sentiment a flirtatious, but goofy air, “There will be no doubts that your orgasm was an authentic one. Another bonus, we finally gave my noisy neighbors a taste of their own medicine” He huffed, referring to the very boisterous nightly exploits of a couple that lived directly above him.

 

“Oh I think we can top that,” You said, pausing to loose a jaw cracking yawn into the crook of his neck, “They’ve caused you too many headaches. Their penance is just beginning,” You struggled to stifle another yawn, the weight of the lengthy day you’d had combined with the drowsy warmth of Matt’s body that enfolded you and the post orgasmic bliss rushing through your body taking their toll.

 

“Agreed, we can definitely top that,” Matt replied, smiling as he kissed your hair, shifting slightly to drape a blanket over your entwined forms, “Starting tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow,” You agreed, burrowing deeper into the circle of Matt’s arms, your heart twisting in your chest as he pressed his lips to your forehead, soft and sweet and so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, if you enjoyed it please let me know! I'm wondering whether or not to do one last chapter here, a morning after scene, including breakfast, possibly showers, and definitely sex, if you'd be interested let me know. If you aren't then this will be the end of the fic. As always, thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts, thanks!


End file.
